


Mermaid

by Thewolfhall



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewolfhall/pseuds/Thewolfhall
Summary: *相思暗恋导致的人鱼病，原梗来自微博https://m.weibo.cn/2352176352/4238533387069565





	Mermaid

最开始的时候，杰森只是感觉异常的渴水。

那次只是一个非正式的三人会议，布鲁斯把他和迪克召集到蝙蝠洞交代了一些简单的事务。布鲁斯穿着一件藏青色的衬衫，手臂的袖口撩起，露出一截结实的手腕。杰森一边听布鲁斯低沉的嗓音叙述，一边自己倒水喝，很快一壶水被他喝完了。

“我去倒点水。”杰森拿起杯子转身欲走。

布鲁斯抬起头，出声叫住了他，“你感冒了？”

“没有。怎么了？”面对布鲁斯突然的关注，杰森有点不适应。

“B的意思是，你喝的水快赶上鸟宝宝一晚上喝的咖啡的量了。”迪克在一边解释。

杰森耸耸肩，表示他们真是大惊小怪。手背上泛起一阵异样的感觉，但他没有在意。

晚上杰森回到安全屋后，他脱下手套，发现指尖、手背上长出了绯红色的细薄鳞片。他打开水龙头，仔细地冲洗着双手，鳞片在冲洗下消褪了。

杰森有些发愣地坐在地上，试图接受一个事实：他得了人鱼病。

人鱼病初期只会在手上长出鳞片，杰森暂时可以用手套掩藏起来，但毕竟不是什么长久之法。一天早上他洗漱时，看见镜子里自己的眼角边长出了几片薄薄的鳞片。柔软的绯红色的细鳞点缀着他的眼角，像是什么奇异的妆点。他用清水冲洗后仍留下了一些淡淡的鳞状花纹。该死，他需要一些东西把它遮住。

当天晚上夜巡结束后他遇见了迪克，他脱了头罩，坐在楼顶啃辣热狗。迪克看了他好几眼，似乎有什么话要说，最终他还是憋不住地走到他身边，杰森看着他整晚都犹豫不决的样子，心情被他搞得也焦躁起来，“你有话就赶紧说。”他开口。

“说真的，小翅膀。”迪克一副忧心忡忡的样子，“对自己的脸有点信心，你就算不化妆布鲁斯也不会觉得你难看的。”

“……你想多了。”为了遮住花纹，杰森买来了遮瑕膏和粉底，将脸严严实实地刷上了一层。究竟是他技术太烂了还是迪克这个情场高手观察太敏锐了？

“我弟弟居然开始往脸上涂粉了！这哪里对劲了？”迪克叫到，突然他恍然大悟般指着杰森，“我懂了，你肯定是脸上闷出痘痘了！听我说，涂粉不是根本的解决方式，你应该换一个透气点的头罩……”

杰森不想听他说下去，射出钩索直接走了。

他的人鱼病已经到了中期，鳞片从他的指尖手背蔓延到了他的手腕，光凭手套已经遮不住了，他换上了一件长袖的夹克。

他坐在天台上，看着哥谭的夜景，耳边响起钩索的声音，一身漆黑蝙蝠装的布鲁斯降落在他身边。

“找我有什么事？我最近可没做什么违法的事。”杰森头也不抬地说。

“迪克说你最近状态很不好。”布鲁斯低沉的声音说。

“我这不是好好的吗？”他摆了摆手。

“你换了件衣服。”布鲁斯说。

“晚上夜巡很冷，加件衣服。”杰森回答。

“要是遇上什么事，你可以随时回来。”一阵无言的沉默后，布鲁斯开口。杰森低着头，没有回答。

“我买了汉堡，你要跟我一起吃吗？”杰森轻声问。

布鲁斯接过杰森递过去的纸袋。他看着布鲁斯面罩下大理石雕刻般的下巴线条，杰森舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他们的手指隔着层手套碰到的瞬间，杰森手背上的鳞片像是被唤醒了一般浮了起来。

杰森直接打开了可乐杯的塑料盖，就着杯口大口喝了起来。

接下来又是一阵良久的沉默，除了两人嚼东西的声音，他们谁也没有说话。这样也挺好，越是多说反而越会让布鲁斯察觉到什么，他也很久没有像这样和布鲁斯一起吃过东西了。

他突然停了下来，看到布鲁斯一脸严肃地盯着他。

“怎么了？”杰森被盯得浑身不自在，“你是不是还要教育我喝可乐对健康有害？”

“你还好吗，杰森？”布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，难得有些迟疑地开口，“你看起来像条脱水的鱼。”

杰森听到那个字眼的瞬间身体僵住了，布鲁斯深蓝色的眼睛若有所思地看着他，他没空细想是布鲁斯已经察觉到了什么还是只是恰巧用了那个比喻……杰森一言不发地扔下杯子，用他最快的速度把蝙蝠侠抛在了身后。

布鲁斯目睹青年的身影迅速地消失在夜色中，他拿起了那个杰森喝过的可乐杯，杯子空空如也，杰森一滴不剩地喝光了所有液体，连里面的冰块都嚼地干干净净。

真难看，像是一场被戳穿后羞愤难当的逃避。

为什么他好像总是在逃避？干渴从他的喉咙间烧了上来，他的身体一点一点地灼热起来，一簇簇鳞片从他的眼角、手腕冒出，他即将再次变异为人鱼，并且很有可能就是最后一次变异。这或许是对他一直以来逃避的惩罚，但他没觉得有什么不好，若即若离就很好，现在这种相处状态就很好，如果再进一步......他反而就会掉头就跑。

其实他很欣赏柯莉的大胆与洒脱，喜欢什么人就上，从来没有什么负担，而他连告白都做不到，白跟她做同伴在一起那么久，什么都没学到。

好吧，他必须得承认，比起小美人鱼他还是幸运多了，人鱼病的条件没那么苛刻，他不需要布鲁斯也爱他，只要滚个床单就够了，他完全可以直接一点，跑到他面前说嘿跟我来一发吧，布鲁斯不会见死不救的。

但是依旧不行，他跟布鲁斯的关系够复杂了，更别提如果他真的去做了他们以后会发展成什么样子。小时候他以养子与罗宾的身份待在他身边，现在他是这个家族中的不安定分子，和布鲁斯关系别扭，但只要他还能藏住自己的心思，就好歹还能维持下去，而一旦他暴露自己的感情，就再也不能继续若无其事地待在他身边了。

他知道换一个人爱的话会轻松很多，只是如今留给他移情别恋的时间也不够了。

他原以为那只是小男孩一时冲动的爱慕，他怀着失落安慰自己，等他长大就会好了，他只是太久的待在黑暗中，因此多少对出现第一次出现的光有点雏鸟情结。他将来会遇见其他更好的人，和布鲁斯一样好的人。

最好笑的是他真的认为他可以爱上别人。

他回到了安全屋中，往浴缸里灌满了热水，然后他赤脚踏了进去，沉进了水中。他浑身上下的鳞片都舒适地张开了，他张开嘴，发出的却不是他自己的声音，而是异于人声的尖利叫声。他恍惚地透过水面向下看去，他的双腿不复存在，取而代之的是一条柔软的人鱼尾巴。

杰森整整在浴缸里泡了一晚上，第二天当他从人鱼异化的症状恢复过来后，他更换了安全屋的地址，彻底地消失了。

这几天杰森几乎都是在浴缸里度过，现在他的下肢是一条颜色艳丽的绯红色鱼尾。他能维持人形的时间越来越短，不久他就会完全变成人鱼，然后化成泡沫，彻底地消失。是他喜欢的死法，不仅不用担心自己需要再次刨开坟墓，想想还有些浪漫。

布鲁斯会在他墓前放上玫瑰吗？

等他反应过来时才发现自己已经满脸泪水。

他的身体高热，意识模糊，一只手无力的撸动着阴茎，另一只手的手指浅浅地在泄殖腔里抽插着，带出粘腻的水声。他呻吟着曲起身体，不够，根本不够。

布鲁斯……

他沉进了水里。 

一双有力的手将他从水中拖了出来，他睁开眼睛，做梦般地看见布鲁斯出现在他面前。

他看起来很生气，紧抿着唇，俯视着他的蓝眼睛中仿佛冻着坚冰。别这样看我，杰森想乞求他。我又让你失望了吗？但他在人鱼状态下发不出人声。随即布鲁斯扯开了领带，脱下衬衫，露出一身结实的肌肉，他听见拉链拉开的声音，然后是哗啦的水声，布鲁斯跨了进来。

杰森受惊般地向后缩去，布鲁斯将他紧紧禁锢在怀里，透过波动的水面他看见杰森下体那道微微裂开的、粉嫩的泄殖腔，他拨开男孩无力的双手，环上了他的阴茎，带着薄茧的手掌上下慢慢地撸动，另一只手伸向他潮湿翕张的泄殖腔，曲起手指向里用力顶弄着。杰森发出断断续续的哭腔，布鲁斯嘴唇贴着他发烫的耳根轻声问，“如果我没有发现，你就打算这样一直躲着我？”

两处同时被爱抚的快感太过猛烈了，杰森昂起头，暴露出脆弱的脖颈曲线。布鲁斯盯着他，咬住他苍白的喉结。杰森身体颤了一下，射在了布鲁斯手里，他无力地靠在浴缸边上，布鲁斯举起手，白浊的液体混合着水沿着布鲁斯的手掌中流到了小臂上，他侧过头，舔去那些液体。杰森这时才注意到他的小臂上分布着一簇簇铁青色的鳞片，他过于疲惫的大脑甚至没有反应过来这意味着什么。

布鲁斯在杰森耳边诱哄着他将泄殖腔张得更大，“好孩子，再张开一点……对，就是这样。”他的手指插进杰森下体翕动的粉嫩腔口中，搅动着手指间带出粘腻的液体，那里已经湿透了，不需要进一步扩张，仿佛天生就是为交配存在。杰森感到对方粗大的性器抵在湿润的腔口浅浅的研磨，然后下一秒直接插进了他的泄殖腔。男人的性器又粗又长，龟头碾磨过他腔内柔软潮湿的嫩肉，每次用力挺进又抽出，撞击着他身体里的敏感点，湿软的内壁绞紧粗大的肉棒，带出一片泥泞不堪的水声。

杰森被一下一下地顶弄，头向后仰去，泛白的手指用力地抓住浴缸边沿维持平衡。布鲁斯拦腰抱起杰森，更深地操干着他。杰森失去了浴缸的支撑，只能勾住布鲁斯的脖子，整个人悬挂在他身上，再度勃起的阴茎磨蹭过布鲁斯的腹肌。不时有水花因为他们交媾的动作溅出，杰森第一次经历这种程度的性爱，完全的不知所措，他想要喊布鲁斯的名字，又怕人鱼尖利的叫声会伤到他，只好紧咬住嘴唇，发出一声声情动的喘息。

布鲁斯顶弄的动作越来越激烈，他的一缕头发因为动作垂到额前，蓝色的眼睛专注地凝视着杰森被干得喘息连连的姿态，杰森想扭过头，却被布鲁斯抓住了后颈，拖进一个黏糊的亲吻，杰森抓住布鲁斯的背，流着眼泪射了出来。布鲁斯感到他脸上的湿润，他舔去杰森的泪痕，然后低吼着射进杰森的生殖腔中。

布鲁斯将杰森抱到床上，杰森恢复了人形，小腹上还黏着浊白的液体。他用毛巾擦拭着怀中青年的头发，杰森本能地向布鲁斯怀中蹭去，黏着他索要一个吻。布鲁斯温柔地吻上他，安抚着青年，等他平复下来。

“布鲁斯，我……”杰森清醒过来，他身体僵了一下，然后抬起布鲁斯的手臂，之前看到的铁青色鳞片褪去了，只留下一点鳞状花纹。他难以置信地看着布鲁斯。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯轻抚杰森的脸颊。

“我以为……”杰森低声说，“只有我一个人。”

“没事的。”布鲁斯亲吻青年的额头，杰森脸颊发热，但闭上眼睛，安心地靠在布鲁斯怀里，“这真的很有用，不是么？”

End.


End file.
